Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS
Sandaime J Soul Brothers (三代目J Soul Brothers; J Soul Brothers Third Generation) is a Japanese pop-R&B male dance & vocal unit who debuted in 2010, signed to the rhythm zone label and managed by LDH. It's the third generation of the original J Soul Brothers group. Members * NAOTO (Leader) * Kobayashi Naoki (Leader) * ELLY * Yamashita Kenjiro * Iwata Takanori * Imaichi Ryuuji * Tosaka Hiroomi History J Soul Brothers and Nidaime JSB 2010-2013: Sandaime J Soul Brothers debut The hiatus since the migration didn't last long as it was announced on the TV show Shuukan EXILE in July 2010 that new members were going to be once more added to J Soul Brothers. The new members added to the group's third generation were EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 2 ~Yume wo Motta Wakamono-tachi e~ finalists Imaichi Ryuuji and Tosaka Hiroomi as vocalists and ELLY, Yamashita Kenjiro, and Iwata Takanori as performers. Second generation members NAOTO, and NAOKI were re-added as leaders of the performers. The other five former members of Nidaime JSB were later added to EXILE's unit THE SECOND from EXILE. The new generation, known as Sandaime J Soul Brothers, released their first single, entitled "Best Friend's Girl", on November 10, 2010. Their self-titled debut album J Soul Brothers, released in 2011, also peaked at number three. In 2013, they achieved their first number-one record with their third album MIRACLE. 2014-2015: "R.Y.U.S.E.I" and PLANET SEVEN In April 27, 2015, member Iwata Takanori joined EXILE after winning the EXILE PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION. He's the third member from the group, alongside NAOTO and Kobayashi Naoki, to be added on EXILE. In June 24, 2014, the group released their thirteenth single "R.Y.U.S.E.I.", which won several awards for the group, such as the Japan Record Award, the highest honor at the 56th Japan Record Awards and the 47th Japan Cable Awards. In January 28, 2015, the group released their fifth album PLANET SEVEN, which peaked at #1 on Oricon's weekly chart and sold 508k in its first week. Like "R.Y.U.S.E.I.", the album also was very well received and it was featured on Apple Music Best of 2015.http://www.hmv.co.jp/newsdetail/article/1512111006/ In December 30, 2015, the group won their third Japan Record Award with the song "Unfair World". 2016-present: THE JSB LEGACY and new tour In March 30, 2016, the group released their sixth studio album THE JSB LEGACY. In October 1, 2016, the group announced their upcoming tour Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2016 "METROPOLIZ", alongside the new single "Welcome to TOKYO", to be released in November 9. Discography Note: all releases are under the name '''Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE' except when mentioned.'' Studio Albums # 2011.06.01 J Soul Brothers (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2011.12.07 TRIBAL SOUL (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2013.01.01 MIRACLE (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2014.01.01 BLUE IMPACT # 2015.01.28 PLANET SEVEN # 2016.03.30 THE JSB LEGACY Best Albums # 2014.01.01 THE BEST Singles # 2010.11.10 Best Friend's Girl (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2010.12.01 On Your Mark ~Hikari no Kiseki~(Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2011.05.11 LOVE SONG (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2011.09.07 FIGHTERS (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2011.11.09 Refrain (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2012.03.07 Go my way (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2012.08.08 0 ~ZERO~ (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) # 2012.11.14 Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~ # 2013.04.24 SPARK # 2013.10.30 Fuyu Monogatari # 2013.12.04 SO RIGHT # 2014.03.26 S.A.K.U.R.A. # 2014.06.25 R.Y.U.S.E.I. # 2014.10.15 C.O.S.M.O.S. ~Akizakura~ # 2014.12.10 O.R.I.O.N. # 2015.04.15 starting over # 2015.04.22 STORM RIDERS feat. SLASH # 2015.07.08 Summer Madness # 2015.09.02 Unfair World # 2016.11.09 Welcome to TOKYO # 2017.03.08 Happy? Split Singles * 2013.07.10 BURNING UP (Sandaime J Soul Brothers vs. GENERATIONS) Digital Singles # 2016.03.09 Feel So Alive Video Releases # 2013.03.13 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2012 "0 ~ZERO~" # 2014.06.25 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2014 "BLUE IMPACT" # 2015.12.16 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2015 "PLANET SEVEN" Collaboration / Other * 2012.09.05 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD Publications ;Photobooks * 2013.03 Pocket Sandaime J Soul Brothers Trivia * Since the release of the single "SPARK" in 2013, it was added "from EXILE TRIBE" under Sandaime J Soul Brothers' group name and releases. Same situation happened with GENERATIONS. References Category:Sandaime J Soul Brothers Category:J Soul Brothers Category:Groups Category:2010 Debut Category:EXILE TRIBE